It is proposed to utilize murine in vitro system as a model for the study of the growth pattern and interrelationship of human cervical epithelial and mesenchymal cells during neoplastic progression. Proposed study would determine the feasibility of development of a biological test for identification of early cervical cancer under described experimental conditions. There will be two major objectives of this study: 1. To develop an in vitro biologic test based upon length of survival and growth pattern of "transformed" epithelial cells from clinical progressive forms of cervical intraepithelial neoplasia. 2. To clarify the role of epithelial- mesenchymal interactions in the chemical induction and further progression of experimental cervical carcinogenesis. 3. To steady cell cultures of stromal fibroblasts underlying sites of cervical epithelial neoplasia.